


Together

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Purimgifts [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Luke teaches Rey about the nature of the Force.
Relationships: Rey & Luke Skywalker
Series: Purimgifts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelisheva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/gifts).



> You mentioned that you disliked moody, angsty Luke in TLJ, so I decided to take a more empathetic route in this fic. I hope you like it!

Luke embraced Rey as soon as she handed over the sabre.

“I knew that lightsabre would come home someday. But it’s yours now,” he said, once he’d let Rey go. The Jedi Master smiled, a look of genuine kindness in his eyes.

Rey knew very little about the legendary Luke Skywalker’s upbringing, but she recognised that look in his eyes. It was the same look that Han had given her before offering to join his crew. She wasn’t used to people looking at her like that, but it made her feel safe.

“Come have tea with me. I’d love to hear your story.”

* * *

That was how Rey found herself sitting cross-legged on the floor of Luke Skywalker’s hut on Ach To, sipping tea and relaying the story of Finn, Han, the Resistance, and their narrow escape from Starkiller Base. Luke listened attentively, stopping Rey only to ask the occasional question.

When she finished, Luke solemnly finished his tea. “Well, Rey from Nowhere, the only thing I can say for sure is that you’re going to be an incredible Jedi someday.”

She blinked. “Do you really mean that? You don’t know anything about me.”

Luke shrugged. “If the story you told me was true, and I have no reason to believe that you’re lying, you have the makings of a great Jedi. You were brave in the face of danger, compassionate to your friends, and resisted the temptations of the Dark Side at every turn. You’ve done far, far more than I had when I first started my training.”

Rey blinked. “That’s not what I was told.”

He smiled softly, the same kind twinkle in his eyes. “Well, before I was Luke Skywalker, Rebel Hero and Jedi Master, I was just Luke Skywalker, son of a moisture farmer. All legends start somewhere, and it’s clear to me that your journey has just begun.”

* * *

The first exercise that Luke gave her was a simple one. She was to sit on a cliff, blindfolded, and just listen to Luke’s instructions.

“The Force,” Luke explained from somewhere behind her, “binds everything in the Galaxy together. From the smallest grain of sand to the largest bolder, the Force ebbs and flows. By allowing the Force to flow through us, by accepting our place in this flow, the Force grants us sight even when we cannot see.”

“You’re telling me I should be able to see everything?” Rey asked.

“In the future, perhaps. For now, I just want you to feel. Focus on your breathing and let the Force flow through you.”

She took a deep breath and felt…

Absolutely nothing. She’d only harnessed the power of The Force when she was in desperate need of it: often when she was escaping certain death at the hands of the First Order.

This was different from anything she’d heard in the past. The people she knew who’d talked about the Force described it as some sort of weapon wielded by the Jedi that allowed them to do things no other beings could. That weapon was what she’d used to force Kylo out of her mind and pull Anakin’s lightsaber towards her. There was no goal to this excerise except to  _ feel _ and in the absence of that urgency and drive, her powers had no reason to show.

“I can’t feel anything,” she muttered.

“Hmm,” Luke said, as though mulling it over carefully. “I suppose that shouldn’t surprise me.”

So he knew she was a fake! The first time it felt like she ever had a place in the galaxy, and now it was being ripped away from her as Luke Skywalker realised she was nothing.

She gripped the blindfold and tore it off. “I’m never going to be a Jedi, am I?”

Luke chuckled warmly. “I didn’t mean that. I just met that you’re new to this. It’s hard to feel the Living Force when all you’ve done is pushed it around like a weapon.” He held out his hand. “Take this and focus on me, okay? You can close your eyes if you need to.”

Rey reached out and took Luke’s hand carefully. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but Luke gently clasped her fingers in his own.

She heard Luke take a breath, and suddenly her whole body felt like it was drenched in warm sunlight. Not the unrelenting heat of Jakku, but the warm glow that comes when the sun finally comes out after a rainstorm.

She closed her eyes and put her guard down, allowing herself to be reached. Images flowed into her mind: a young Han Solo sitting in a cantina with his feet on the table, a wisened old man speaking in a gentle tone of voice, the face of a young Leia seen through what must have been a stormtrooper visor.

It was then that Rey realised: Luke was showing her how his journey began.

“Wow,” she breathed.

“This is what the Force can do,” Luke explained. “It brings us together. It reveals the truth: that no two things are as different as they first seem.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here are your images for today! I haven't read Bombshells yet, but I loved the designs and just HAD to make some icons!
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
